


[Game] Клинок Эльрата

by WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)



Series: Челлендж WTF Adventure Club 2021 [5]
Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Board Games, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021
Summary: Настольная ролевая игра по AD&D (5 редакция)Для полноценной игры необходимы: минимум 3 человека (мастер и 2 игрока с готовыми картами персонажей), 1 комплект кубиков для AD&D (d100, d20, d12, d10, d8, d6, d4) или доступ к электронным кубикам, знание правил и 7-8 часов для игры.Однако автор рекомендует расширить список до 4х игроков, комплекта кубиков на каждого участника либо электронные кубики на смартфоне, 10-12 часов, чай-кофе и печеньки.
Series: Челлендж WTF Adventure Club 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177568
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Челлендж WTF Adventure Club 2021





	[Game] Клинок Эльрата

**Author's Note:**

> Настольная ролевая игра по [AD&D (5 редакция)](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dungeons_%26_Dragons)  
> Для полноценной игры необходимы: минимум 3 человека (мастер и 2 игрока с готовыми картами персонажей), 1 комплект кубиков для AD&D (d100, d20, d12, d10, d8, d6, d4) или доступ к [электронным кубикам](https://www.dnddiceroller.com/), знание правил и 7-8 часов для игры.  
> Однако автор рекомендует расширить список до 4х игроков, комплекта кубиков на каждого участника либо электронные кубики на смартфоне, 10-12 часов, чай-кофе и печеньки.

В полутемной таверне было тепло, и это было здорово: за окнами посвистывал ветер, швыряя в тех несчастных, кому довелось покинуть кров, сорванными с деревьев листьями. Немногочисленные посетители переговаривались, ловкие разносчицы сновали с кувшинами и тарелками, а в углу негромко наигрывал на лютне заезжий менестрель. Внезапно дверь распахнулась, громко стукнув о стену, и все обернулись. На пороге мужчина. Теплый плащ окутывал его фигуру, а лицо было полуприкрыто капюшоном. Мужчина шагнул внутрь, с некоторым трудом закрыл дверь, ибо злой ветер норовил ворваться в таверну.

– Мир вам! – звучный голос нового посетителя был прекрасно слышен в наступившей тишине. – Добрый хозяин, не будет ли у тебя места, дабы усталый путник мог переждать непогоду, не подвергая себя опасности простудиться?

– Конечно, господин хороший, проходите, – тут же откликнулся трактирщик и сделал знак самой шустрой из разносчиц принести все необходимое, чтобы промерзший человек смог согреться.

Вскоре в зале снова зазвучали голоса посетителей и тихий перебор струн. Вновьпришедший снял плащ и расположился за столом. Любопытные смогли рассмотреть мужчину: уже в возрасте, но еще не старик, облаченный в традиционный дорожный наряд священников. Теперь он с аппетитом поглощал ужин, не забывая попивать горячее вино. Наконец он насытился, откинулся на спинку стула и стал с интересом поглядывать по сторонам. Менестрель как раз закончил настраивать лютню и резко ударил по струнам.

– Баллада о Клинках, – громко объявил он и запел.

Посетители слушали о том, как рождались в огне мечи, прозванные Бастардами [Эльрата](https://mightandmagic.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%AD%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82), как несли они в мир добродетели, и как гибли во славе и величии. Когда баллада была допета, все молчали. Молчали долго, до тех пор, пока по залу не пронесся голос священника.

– Ты все правильно пел мальчик, – сказа он. – О доблести и свете. Об Эльрате и мужестве. И о Бастрадах. Но мало кто знает, что было их пять.

И он вновь приник к кружке.

– Но как же так, господин хороший! – воскликнул менестрель. – Откуда вы модете знать, если…

– Меня зовут [Ингэм](https://mightandmagic.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%98%D0%BD%D0%B3%D1%8D%D0%BC), – произнес священник, – и я хочу найти пятый меч, клинок Доблести. Есть ли желающие помочь мне в этом славном деянии?

Вскоре за столом Ингэма собрались отважные герои, жаждущие славы. И немного денег, не без того.

– Мне не нужны сокровища, – сказал Ингэм. – Мне нужнее меч. Сам я уже слишком стар, чтобы пускаться в путь, но я дам вам то, что поможет найти меч. Это знания и свитки. И немного зелий.

И он рассказал о том, что после окончания войны он вновь вернулся в монастырь, и однажды в его руки попал свиток, в котором было упоминание о Клинке Доблести. Оно было в эльфийской рукописи, точнее, в письме эльфийского шпиона. Письмо было перехвачено, каким-то образом попало в монастырь, где и хранилось среди прочих бумаг. Шли годы. В монастыре бушевал пожар, его затапливало, он подвергался осаде. Часть архива была безвозвратно утеряна, кое-что удалось сохранить.

Когда Ингэм попал в монастырь, он стал разбирать архив. Его заинтересовало это письмо – нашел он его не сразу, конечно же, а уже став настоятелем. Он был сильно поврежден, удалось только разобрать три названия: Пепельные холмы, замок Портмейрон и Сопригаль. Частично восстановив и переведя, решил добыть реликвию – не для себя. И долгие годы работал над тем, чтобы суметь приблизиться к осуществлению мечты. Ибо основная проблема – это не попасть «куда», это попасть в «когда»…

– И вот теперь у меня есть два свитка. Один перенесет вас в нужное место и время, второй – вернет обратно, – с этими словами Ингэм положил на стол два свитка, с зеленым и с красным шнуром. – Зеленый – туда, красный – обратно. Вам не нужно их читать. Нужно просто развернуть и разорвать. А это зелья.

Он поставил на стол флаконы с хорошо известным каждому приключенцу [зельем лечения](http://dnd5.club/stock/artifacts/71) – по два на каждого и [зельем большого лечения](http://dnd5.club/stock/artifacts/72) – по одному.

– Я буду ждать вас здесь, – сказал Ингэм на прощание. – Ждать и надеяться. Да поможет вам Эльрат!

**Пояснения к карте**

Карта 1:  
B, С и D – входы в пещеры  
Е – развалины замка Портмейрон, место нахождения меча и обиталище [гарпий](http://dnd5.club/entities/creature/23)  
F – Пепельные холмы, обиталище [мантикор](http://dnd5.club/entities/creature/138)  
G – развалины города Сорпигаль, обиталище [Медузы](http://dnd5.club/entities/creature/141)  
Н – болота, обиталище [черного дракона](http://dnd5.club/entities/creatures)

Карта 2, подземелья:  
1 – [бесы](http://dnd5.club/entities/creature/96)  
2 – [минотавры](http://dnd5.club/entities/creature/150)  
3 – [троглодиты](http://dnd5.club/entities/creature/228)  
4 – [злобоглаз](http://dnd5.club/entities/creature/394) в глубине пещеры находится лаз наверх, в развалины замка Портмейрон

Точное количество монстров можно корректировать исходя из количества уровня персонажей. Автор обычно пользуется [этим калькулятором](https://dungeon.su/encounter_difficulty/).

Для генерации найденных сокровищ автор обычно использует [этот рандомизатор](https://tentaculus.ru/random/index.html).

  



End file.
